13musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Richie
Richie Hammond is a guy that and loves to hang with Brett and his crew. Description Richie is explosive, the class clown, the goofball. He is out there, everywhere, in perpetual motion. He is very likeable and is a big social kind of guy. He likes to be in the middle of everything, and somewhat like Cassie, Molly, Charlotte, likes to be plugged into the goings on of the school, whether it be the latest gossip or snagging the best picture at the right time on his phone. Relationships Simon Simon is Richie's best friend, and exact opposite. Simon is quiet and keeps to himself, never likes to be upfront, he likes where he is .. right in the middle. Richie however is always going and happy. That is why they have a great relationship, Richie speeds Simon up when he needs it, and Simon slows Richie down when he needs it. They are usually seen walking to school or at football practice. Eddie and Malcolm Since Richie is considered "popular" he would be friends with these two comic characters. Eddie and Malcolm are closer to Brett than Richie is, but the four of them (Richie, Simon, Eddie, Malcolm) all care about their relationships with Brett, shown in the song "Bad Bad News" when all four boys lament about how they've lost their pal and leader. Charlotte, Molly, Cassie Richie, being the huge social character he is, is good friends with these three girls. They all like being in the know, being happy and excited, Richie is the Mascot and they are the Cheerleaders. Richie's girlfriend is Cassie. They've been dating since the end of the summer and hang out all the time, which is shown when they are walking together in the small scene in the middle of Bad Bad News, just before he comes in. Brett, Lucy and Kendra Brett, Lucy and Kendra in Richie's eyes are A. Coolest people in school B. People he wants to impress. Richie is also a big follower, and he is ruled by the Queen, Princess, and King - Lucy, Kendra, and Brett. He may not be the closest to them but he really cares and appreciates the relationships he has with them, and is happy he is considered "Friend" to all of them. Songs He has parts in "13/Becoming A Man", "All Hail the Brain/Terminal Illness", "Bad Bad News", "It Can't Be True", "A Little More Homework", and "Brand New You". Requirements Music- A2 - C5 (E5) High tenor. This cast member has to have a high, strong vocal range as indicated by the high notes. The base range should not be in falsetto, although falsetto may be used to reach the high F in "Bad Bad News". His voice is crisp and clear in each of the songs and carries well, harmonies would not be clear without his powerful tenor and face melting vocal range abilities, and that high F, makes every person in the whole theater go crazy, literally beginning applause halfway through the song. Dancing- Medium; Strong ability. Acting- Requires good reaction skills. Category:Characters